Unit Suggestions: China
=Atomic Kingdom of China Suggestions= Pending Revision Phoneix Fighter Cost: $1500 T3 Air Superiority Fighter Rather slow and lightly armored, but armed with a pair of gamma-ray cannons that can slow down enemy aircraft (an apollo to its speed)while damaging them (will kill apollo on head on fight, but wont be happy afterwards). Basically if this guy gets on your six o'clock, your only hope is afterburners (too bad if you dont have any lol). Special teleports it back to base. Might show up as a ground unit Battery Pack Description: Acquired by using the secondary ability on a power plant. The power plant transfers its fusion reactors into a mobile battery that can power 2 units, and emits radiation. However, this shuts down the power plant. To get the power plant working normally, you need to bring the battery pack next to a shut down power plant and use its secondary ability. If the battery is destroyed, the power plant will explode. Weapons: 2 manually controlled energy lasers that power up vehicles if shut down, or overcharges them if they are already powered up. It can also overheat enemy vehicles, making them generally less effective. Also emits a little bit of radiation. Secondary: Get into a powerplant that does not have a battery. Niche: The chinese are dead if they even have a power shortage lasting a second, this is a small backup just in case something unexpected happens. It also provides support, complimenting the short range chinese units. Battery Packs are lightly-armored and explode when they die, if the final revision of the chinese powerpoint provides power for less or more than 4 vehicles, the final version of the battery pack will have half as many lasers. Parts and Pieces Rickshaw Light Garrisson Description: Compared to the Mobile Garrisson, the Rickshaw is a weaker, cheaper, lower-tech, but most importantly aquatic transport for a Chinese commander. The Rickshaw can carry 3 infantry or deployable turrets on land or water, although they cannot fire out, letting you move your troops around the map more easily. Secondary: Disembark Passengers Niche: I may be wrong, but apart from the Defiance the Chinese do not seem to have a way to cross water in a transport. Can be more useful than the Mobile Garrisson in the early to mid-game, or especially in maps with lots of water. Crates allow you to do this, and the magics of teleportations, but a Rickshaw is hilarious, and must be done Burst Autoturret Description: The Burst Autoturret is, as the name suggests, a deployable autoturret. The Burst Autoturret is armed with a single 'cyclonee' Radiation Cannon, which does below-average damage to everything (a single shot could not kill a conscript), but has quite a sizeable splash radius, making them useful against large numbers of low-armoured units. Weapon(s): 'Cyclone' Radiation Cannon Secondary: None. Niche it fills: Splash damage, makes China more capable of defending against the Protectorate. They're adding splash to some of the normal turrets. Gravitron Interceptioncruiser sample: a wedge shaped ship armed with an ambitous tractor beam projector prim: the cruiser can prohect a beam in a cone shaped area, capable of blocking (fixed wing) aircraft's retun to base secondaries and slowing their speed significantly, allowing chinese AA to eliminate the enemy without opposition or escapes. sec: the cruiser rams what it can't slow using it's wedge shape. (rams heli's kirovs and such) niche: aerial AA support. They may use the slowing thing as an upgrade to the low-end turrets. Ram mirror tank (the original unit with the same name was scrapped) description: An small unassuming remote controlled vehicle who does not attack. However, it's planar shields have the unique power to reflect any ground attack (but not attacks from the air for balance) right back to it's firer with twice the force, but with the attack still doing damage to the ram s if it weren't reflected. This can only happen if the shield is on. Luckily for the enemy, it's unassuming shape and size means it have a very low priority rating. The ram only have 1500 hp (perhaps more) in the shield, and the shield doesn't ever recharge/have an extra long minute charge time. Meaning it can only do 3000 damage to the enemy before being left with only the secondery/or before shield failure. NOTE: for balance reasons Because of the unique way the shields are made they emit a small aura which causes constant damage to other rams. Do not put two or more together. only one can be spawned from a unit crate at a time although you can have more than one on the battlefield. cost: 1300$ weapons: reflective shields, energy beam. secondery: Does nothing for 5 seconds, then focuses on a selected target for 5 seconds, during this time the tank stops reflecting attacks but shield is still on. If the ram is destroyied during the second 5 seconds, the selected target instantly dies. Does not work on structures or VIP units. niche: army harrasment, cause a disaster in an unmicroed assult,attacking pirority units/base razers. May be used for a protocol for turrets Jian shi / 僵屍 Description: "The Hopping Dead" or "Jiang shi" in Chinese mythology is created when part of a persons chi (or soul) is left behind with the body when the person dies. These corpses then wonder around looking for living essence to absorb. In the Atomic kingdoms case they are failed cloning experiments. I wanted the Chinese to have a shock troop type infantry that is derived from it's myths, maybe this can replace the awakened? Weapon(s): Essence Gauntlet (life leech close combat weapon) Secondary: Biological detonation (self destruct, contaminates ground) Niche it fills: Shock troop Denied, they love the abominations, but now they have that name Virus(V2) A do over of a previous sugestion made to fullfil a similar role. Serves as a chinese sniper, but with shorter range than a normal sniper. In exchange, she leaves the area near the unit she killed poisoned with invisible radiation for a short period. Seccondary causes her to move and fire slower, but able to fire on air units as well as deal high damage to structures. Snipers don’t fit in huge waves of clones, but will keep on hand if the Chinese end up needing it (parts and pieces) emperors gaze slow weapon-less lightly armoured tank, has a quick recharging secondary which is an area of effect. it fires ten radiation emitting turrets with high health into the area flooding it with radiation, the radiation damages most Chinese units lightly and all others heavily. the enemy must destroy all turrets before the radiation dissipates. turrets are not timed and do not affect this unit. infinate improbability drive right... i might be killed for this but i love the idea. it is a small hovering drone, which have no primary, but if the secondary is used, it instantly transforms it self into a random land unit (even infantry). so if your lucky you might get an superheavy, but if you're unlucky you might have a demo truck... which the enemy then detonates. this is based on the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy's heart of gold. Denied Denied Archive Accepted Demolisher Turret Description: The Demolisher Turret fires antimatter rockets, designed to blast defences apart. The demolisher turret has slightly longer range than most turrets, and can easily turn enemy defences into rubble. However, it is weak at virtually any other target. Niche: Anti-turret turret. Because anyone dumb enough to turret push China should be punished. Regen Turret Description: A deployable turret, the Regen Turret uses multiple miniature tractor beams to rip armour off enemy tanks, and has a clone weld the metal onto holes in the turret. Basically, a turret with a leech beam. Weapons: Multiple Mini-Tractor Beams Secondary: Deploy. Niche: Deployable turret. And it heals nearby stuff Battle Groups Deep Strike Squadron: Four Thunderbirds Freighter Squadron: Three Thunderbirds, Two BOPs and One Defiance. Thunderbird Dropship Description: Deceptively lightly armoured, the Thunderbird is a modestly fast transport intended to be shot down. On being shot down, in addition to crashing into any enemies below it, it also leaves a fairly armoured drop pod which after a few seconds will rapidly unload its contents. Suprise! Weapon: None Secondary: Slowly land safely, unload cargo (retains drop pod) Niche: Flanking aerial insertion, cheaper and faster way to airlift small armies than Defiance. Also, may look like Thunderbird II from "Thunderbirds", hence the inventive name. Gamma Destroyer Description: A short-range battleship armed with three radiation cannons, the gamma destroyer can tear up any ship at a close range, while poising them, they can also poison ships a little farther away, the radiation also affects submerged units. Primary: Radiation blasters Secondary: Photo-electricity effect - Launches a ball of photon created electricity to the targeted area, the units affected by this do not take damage, but instead become immobile for a short while, allowing chinese units to charge at them. Niche:Close-range anti-ship, anti-sub, allows for better charges. They really like it, even if the secondary is technically just light low end Turret Suggestion Description: why not have the undeployed chinese low tier turreets be those kind of pullcarts you see a lot in those fresco's. with a clone pulling a startrekish version of such a cart, the turret being packed up on the thing. once deploying, the clone can step into the turret. This is just too hilarious to pass up. Definitely going in. Slow Tower Description: The Slow tower is an advanced defensive structure used by the chinese to decrease the momentem of enemy forces in their territory. It does so using two methods: A direct attack that slows down anything it hit, and a low traction feild which reduces movement speed, allowing allies to take pot shots. Weapon(s): Slow Beam (Deals Damage and temporrarily reduces the target's movement speed by a large amount) Secondary: Reduce Traction(Reduces the movement Speed of all surrounding enemy ground units in a small area, but prevents the repair of this structure) Niche it fills: Defensive Suport tower Accepted, but with a better name" Jiang shi garrisoned attack Sample: throw furniture! plenty of ammo! fling those closets and wreck those tables! prim: a garrisoned jiang shi wil throw out the furniture to the enemy's to supress inf and do light anti-tank damage (behaves like a less-ranged meyeche if i read it like this) sec: none niche: garrisoned attack Accepted, hilarious ROOF SMASH!!! For the jiang shi, maybe it should be possible that the jump ability can target garrisonnable buildings, at which point the jiang shi makes a graceful forceful garrison through the roof. As expected, the inconvenience created by a massive, radiation mutated freak crashing through the roof causes garrisonned infantry to flee the building. This suggestion is due to a lack of anti-garrison weapons for China, and making the jiang shi more useful. This is so totally hilarious it HAS to be in. Mobile Shield Battery (This unit was accepted but was lost in the data crash.) Xuán Wǔ Leech Ship Cost: $750 Niche: T2 support ship Armament: Energy Leech Ray (steals energy from enemy ships, does minor damage, still leaves enemy able to attack and move but very slow) Secondary: Reverse Leech Ray (gives power to own ships and allows them to maintain shields, or if own power goes down allows ship to still function) Description: Medium size craft that can be used either as early game harrassment, or late game support for larger capital ships. Leech Ray does minor damage to opposing ships so the ship should be accompanied by other ships to prevent from being overwhelmned. Secondary allows for a flexible chinese fleet, makes sure that chinese capital ships are more durable and ensures that in event of power failure chinese fleet still operational. Name based off of Black Turtle of the North. Accepted, but as a Soviet Unit. Executor Class Star Destroyer Description: A massive flying triangle armed with rapid firing turbolasers. large size means it can use powerful tractor beams to pull anything up to and including an apocalypse tank to destroy it via tractor beams) Armement: Lots of laser cannons Secondary: Tractor beams (pulls smaller enemies into it at a very fast speed destroying them on contact. can only do this to one target at a time) Niche it fills: Assassination mode target Loosely based on: Imperial Super Star destroyer of the same name. Also, why NOT a Star Wars unit? Base unit accepted, though primary weapons may be tractor beams M.R.E.P.S. Multiple Radiation Emission Particle Ship (Aircraft.UFO like). So, I took the concept of a MRLS, but tuned it to the Kingdom's style of play. Fast or medium speed (To be determined), its main purpose is to bombard the enemy from above! It's main attack is to hover directly above an enemy. Then it releases several pulses of concentrated radiation to cause metal to spark and soldiers to fry! After this the MREPS must recharge. Secondary ability unleashes a special type of EM radiation that give the MREPS temporary invisiblity (20 sec inv. 1 20 recharge), good for a surprise bombardment or a clean escape! However,this does cause it to move a slight bit slower. Name will be changed, but concept is solid. Accepted. Oh, and RealWar, don’t keep bringing this up, that's a quick way to get everyone to hate this. Jade Mobile Generator Cost: 2000/3000 Niche: while the chinese are pretty good balanced, i think that it is pretty disastrous for a late game china player if their power plants fall down (of course that's probably meant to be but still) that's why i propose this unit: Weapon: support Primary: the JMG uses a giant block of jade, the mysterios substance, to generate power (About as much as is needed for 1 royal dragon), it can fuel multiple units in a small range from it, but has a limit (see above) sec= convert all the power to an energy shield, making the JMG near invincible cons= the unit is limited by 1 (semi commando) it is very slow (the powered units are faster than the JMG, causing them to outrun it sometimes)and it is expensive. pro's= it kan keep a few units moving to protect you, and good micro with this COULD save you. Apearance: think of chinese modified yuri slave miner RA2 Accepted, if it can work Abduction Disk Cost: 500 Role: Anti-Scout/Engineer Kidnapper/ Ore Thief Secondary: Siphons Ore from an enemy Refinery Appearance: Classic UFO Description: In the atomic wasteland that once was China, food is a precious commodity. The Green Chinese realized that they could force their rivals into obedience by abducting animals that they use for food- and thus the Abduction Disk was created. However, after an Attack Dog was captured, they found that their enemies were willing to pay them good money for the safe return of their animals. (Hoping that the Scout Dogs saw something inside the UFO- so far no useful information has been obtained.) However, they typically return them by teleporting them into a pre-set remote area for reclamation. Attempts have been made to abduct Soldiers to demand money for them, but anyone with any gun can easily destroy the fragile Disk from within- so only unarmed Engineers may be captured These have also been outfitted to steal refined Ore from enemy Refineries. Accepted, though it may look more like the Jetson’s car Maybe Mingxia improvement Do note this is only in case Mingxia does not get a heroic upgrade like other Chinese units. Description: Mingxia, being utterly melee, can self-heal from the start instead of only at heroic (which she likely cannot reach anyway) because she will certainly be wounded in battle. Lore-wise this is one of the disciplines of Jiao Li. Weapon(s): N/A Secondary: N/A Niche it fills: Help Mingxia survive longer. They’ll have to figure it out in testing Chinese Engineer Secondary Change The Scholar's corruption grenades don't seem to fit China after the revamp, as they have become less about attrition battles and more about entrenching with turrets. Instead, maybe make it that the Scholar can periodically recharge one unit or turret's shields. That doesn’t have to be a secondary, it can be an attack JMS v 2 sample: support vechile prim: blocks a unit's secondary using a mysterious energy sec: the atomize instability ray from earlier suggestion EDIT: wich got lost in the wiki crash, so: the ray destabilizes the atoms of enemy armor, making them highly volatile, once an enemy unit targeted by the ray blows up, it doesn't go down like normal but explodes violently niche: support Maybe, for an emplacement Phoenix Flying Detector Description: A spinning disc with a massive spherical jade suspended in the middle of the disc summoned from space which has a large sight and reasonably large stealth detection radius but however summoning or constructing it would allow all opponents to detect it making it a prime target. Primary:A life - leeching ray able to leech off several units at once to repair itself. Secondary: Encases itself in metaljade alloys (lands on land?) giving it a massive defence boost but cannot attack and it's sight and stealth detecting skills are redundant in it's encased form. Cost: 2000? Niche: A floating observatory able to plot and allow the Chinese to see where the enemy is at it's weakest to strategically assault due to its lack of artillery. Not a bad idea, but not a good one, either, so maybe Demon Lord Description: a failed attempt at copying the Syndicate battlesuit idea. because of the Jade, the exoskeleton melded with the clone creating a mix of flesh and metal. very disgusting-looking (think the cyborgs from Renegade only more so) with large jade crystals growing out of it. Armament: breaks off the Jade crystals growing on it and hurls them with enough force to penetrate a tank Secondary: Self Destruct (also does this when it gets shot to death) Niche it fills: heavy anti infantry/anti tank for late game. Maybe, they want to resolve the mechanics Too Awesome to Deny Doom Star Description: The ultimate superweapon. An enormous space station the size of the moon, the Doom Star is the Atomic Kingdom’s greatest accomplishment, armed with the most powerful ray gun ever built and powered by an anti-matter reactor more powerful than the sun. When given the order, the Doom Star will open fire with its Orbital Doomy-Doom of Doom Super Ray Gun, destroying the entire planet and instantly winning the battle for you, Attack: Fire Orbital Doomy-Doom of Doom Super Ray Gun, blowing up your enemy, the entire battlefield, and the entire planet (and also you, but who cares?) Niche: The ultimate, game-winning, world destroying superweapon. May be renamed Infinity-class Starship Description: After stealing some experimental Allied technology, the Atomic Chinese realised that it could be used for faster-than-light travel. The Infinity-class starship is the fruit of the Chinese attempts to build a starship that could exploit this, the biggest, most powerful, most heavily armed ship in the entire Chinese Starfleet. It is incredibly fast thanks to the use of extremely powerful anti-matter torches, protected by massive planar shields that can shrug off a direct hit from a Proton Collider, and armed to the teeth with enough weaponry to wipe out an entire army. Primary Weapons: A weapon for each and every damage type. This allows the Infinity to counter anything and everything. Secondary: Engage Warp Drive! The Infinity engages its FTL drive, and instantly travels to another spot on the map. Due to the amount of energy this requires, this ability can only be used sparingly. Niche: Faster-than-light travel, and the best assassination target in the game. Category:UnitSuggestions